Dreißig Zentimeter
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: Ein halbes Jahr ist vergangen. Hermione hat die UTZ hinter sich und verbringt nun die weniger stressfreie Zeit mit anderen Dinge. Unter anderem sucht sie Weasleys Weezes Wizarding auf und macht dort eine völlig neue Entdeckung. Nur was für eine?


**Disclamer: **Kennen wir ja: nichts gehört uns, alles ist das der JKR. Lediglich die Plotidee, die ist auf unserem Mist gewachsen.

**Autoren: **Jean nin asar ahi smabel und Puma Padfoot

**Summary:** Ein halbes Jahr ist vergangen. Hermione hat die UTZ hinter sich und verbringt nun die weniger stressfreie Zeit mit anderen Dinge. Unter anderem sucht sie Weasleys Weezes Wizarding auf und macht dort eine völlig neue Entdeckung. Nur was für eine?  
Sequel zu „6 Zentimeter".

-----------------------------------------

**30 Zentimeter**

-----------------------------------------

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete ich den grellbunten Eingang zu Weasleys Weezes Wizarding und öffnete die klingelnde Tür. Es war Feierabendzeit und dementsprechend voll. Ehe ich mich auch nur den halben Weg bis zum Tresen vorgearbeitet hatte, wurde ich von drei älteren Herren, zwei kleinen Mädchen und einer Frau Mitte vierzig unhöflich angerempelt und gegen irgendwelche gemeingefährlichen Spielzeuge geschubst. Meine Laune drohte abzustürzen. Mindestens bis unter die Erde.

Ich stieß mit meiner Schulter unvorteilhaft gegen den Käfig mit den Knuddelmuffs, woraufhin dessen Tür prompt aufflog und mich die flauschigen, rosa und lilaBällchen umflatterten. Ein ersticktes Geräusch entwich meiner Kehle und mit Erleichterung sah ich einen der Zwillinge auf mich zukommen.

„Fred!", brachte ich hervor, während eine kleine Feder an meiner Oberlippe kitzelte. Der 20-jährige zog kurz irritiert eine Augenbraue hoch, doch ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit den Armen herumzuwedeln und die kleinen Tierchen von meinem Gesicht fernzuhalten, als näher darauf eingehen zu können.

„Können Sie nicht aufpassen? Sie hätten mir fast ein Auge ausgestochen mit Ihrem unkoordinierten Herumgezappel!", schimpfte plötzlich eine junge Frau und wollte sich schon energisch an mir vorbeischieben, als mir der Kragen platzte. Der Tag war wirklich schon beschissen genug, da brauchte ich nicht auch noch so blöde Kommentare von einer unwissenden Nichtwisserin.

„Ach ja?!", schnappte ich zurück, „Wie wär's denn mal zur Abwechslung, wenn Sie-..."

Ich wurde in meiner Ausführung unterbrochen, als sich eine beruhigende Hand auf meine Schulter legte und sich Fred zwischen der Zauberin und mir schob.

Er schenkte ihr ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln, bevor er antwortete: „Keinen Stress in diesem Laden. Wir können das alles in Ruhe klären." Ein, zwei Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab später waren alle Knuddelmuffs wieder in ihrem Käfig und ich drehte mich nur wütend um, um zum Tresen zu stampfen.

Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Fred mir folgte und ich versuchte, die schlechte Laune aus meinem Gesicht zu vertrieben, doch es klappte nicht so wirklich. Egal.

„Wo ist dein Bruder?", fragte ich bemüht neutral, als er ebenfalls den Tresen erreicht hatte und drehte einige Würfel um, so dass bei allen dasselbe Symbol nach oben zeigte. Diese Art von Ordnung machte die Zwillinge wahnsinnig; etwas, woran ich gerade diebischen Spaß hatte.

„Er ist oben in der Wohnung, Hermione. Aber darf man fragen, mit welcher Ehre wir dich als Gast empfangen dürfen?"

Meine Augen folgten seinen Fingern, als er die Würfel wieder durcheinander mischte und ich stützte mich mit der Hüfte gegen den Tresen. Diesmal musste ich kein Lächeln vortäuschen, als ich mit erschöpfter Stimme antwortete: „Die Prüfungen für die UTZs wurden gestern alle abgeschlossen und nun haben wir eine Woche schulfrei, bis die Ergebnisse feststehen. Ich dachte mir, ein wenig Ablenkung würde mir gut tun."

Amüsiert blieb sein Blick an meinen Augenringen kleben. „Das glaube ich auch", grinste er. „Wie gesagt, er ist oben. Ich mache den Laden hier auch gleich dicht, weil ich noch nach Gringotts muss."

„Das Geschäft läuft also gut…?", nahm ich den Faden wieder aus und drehte die Würfel erneut in Reih' und Glied. Fast dachte ich, ein unterdrücktes Schnauben gehört zu haben, als Freds Finger sich wieder einmischten und Chaos in mein System brachte.

„Ja, es läuft ganz annehmbar! So, und nun husch, husch, mit dir nach oben, du hältst noch den Verkehr auf!" Damit zeigte er auf drei Personen hinter mir, die ich nie bemerkt hätte, wenn Fred mich nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte.

„Viel Spaß noch!", winkte ich grinsend und ging die Treppen hinter einem grüngelben Vorhang hoch.

Von unten drangen nur noch gedämpfte Geräusche hoch und ich konnte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nicht verhindern, als ich die Küche betrat und beruhigende Stille einkehrte. Ruhe.

„George?", rief ich zögerlich in Richtung der geschlossenen Türen. Ich wollte ja nicht einfach unhöflich irgendwo reinplatzen, denn wer weiß, wo-...

Eine Schlafzimmertür öffnete sich und der andere Zwilling stand überrascht im Türrahmen. „Hermione? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dich besuchen", grinste ich nur frech, bevor ich kurz schmollte. „Freust du dich gar nicht, mich zu sehen?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil – aber du bist gerade sehr ungelegen. Hier im Schlafzimmer warten drei scharfe Miezen auf meine Männlichkeit. Ich habe wirklich absolut keine Zeit, mich auch noch um dich zu kümmern."

Meine Kinnlade fiel, und fiel, und fiel, ehe endlich die Leitung frei war und ich den Witz verstand. Genervt rollte ich mit den Augen und ging zu ihm – der Abstand zwischen uns maß ja immerhin noch mehr als sieben Meter. Als ich letztendlich dicht vor ihm stand, schaute ich nur hoch und legte meinen Kopf schief.

„Miezen sagst du, ja? Werden die dir denn überhaupt gerecht? Und dann gleich drei? Wirst du ihnen überhaupt gerecht?" Ich blickte ihn herausfordernd an und leckte mit meiner Zunge über meine Lippen.

Ich konnte das vorfreudige Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er nach meiner Taille griff und mit einem Ruck die letzten Zentimeter überbrückte.

„Solltest du das nicht am besten wissen?", schmunzelte er mir gegen die Lippen, bevor er seinen Mund gegen meinen drückte. Ich schloss die Augen, als das vermisste Kribbeln durch meine Glieder schoss und ich mich gegen ihn lehnte, weil ich sonst das Gefühl hatte, dass meine Beine nachgeben würden.

Doch bald schon löst ich mich von ihm und schaute den großen, starken Mann nachdenklich an. Weshalb war ich eigentlich wirklich hier? Lust auf Sex hatte ich nicht mehr, seid ich mir heute Morgen Dracos und Pansys Gestöhne im Bad anhören musste. So etwas von abartig… für Sex hatte der sehr geehrte Herr Schulsprecher Zeit, für die Organisation unseres blöden Abschlussballes aber nicht.

Also, Lust auf Vögeln hat mich hier nicht hingetrieben, was dann?

„Hast du Hunger? Ich wollte gerade Essen kochen. Magst du etwas Bestimmtes?"

Hmm… DAS könnte es gewesen sein…

Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an, als mein Magen auch noch zustimmend aufknurrte. „Überrasch mich einfach."

Er lachte leise, während er absichtlich nach einer bunten Schürze griff. „Du weißt, dass du nichts Großartiges erwarten kannst, oder?"

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Was konnte an so einem Tag noch schief gehen? Erst ging mir Draco auf den Sack, dann jammerte Ron mir die Ohren im Gemeinschaftsraum voll, dass er alles vermasselt hätte... Da wusste ich, dass ich einfach nur raus musste. Und komischerweise hat es mich genau hierher getrieben.

Ich setzte mich auf den einen Küchenstuhl und blickte abwesend auf die Töpfe und Zutaten, die angeflogen kamen.

Eier, Pilze, Speck… wollte er etwa Omelett machen? Ich liebte Omelett! Und in seiner bunten Küchenschürze, machte George sogar fast schon einen Küchenchef her.

„Fehlt nur noch die Chefmütze", murmelte ich feixend, aber ich glaube, er hatte es gehört, denn er setzte nur sein bestes Poker-Face auf, als einige Sekunden später eine weiße Kochmütze auf seinen feuerroten Haaren auftauchte. Schon bald wurde die kleine, gemütliche Küche von appetitlichem Geruch durchströmt und mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Deckst du schon einmal den Tisch?" Er nickte Richtung Schrank, wo Teller, Gläser und Besteck aufbewahrt wurden. Gerade, als ich alles zurechtlegte, ertönte Freds Stimme von der Treppe.

„Ich mach den Laden jetzt dicht", brüllte er, „Bin bei Gringotts und dann noch kurz bei Lee!"

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit!", brüllte das Zwillingsexemplar vor dem Herd zurück und warf mir dann einen sehr mehrdeutigen Blick zu. Na, schauen wir mal, ob das noch was wird. Da der erste Schritt – gutes Essen – jedoch schon fast erfüllt war, standen die Chancen inzwischen gar nicht mehr so schlecht.

„Saft, Wasser, Tee, Schnaps? Was darf es sein, holde Maid??", fragte George, als er gerade Pfanne und Salatschüssel zum Tisch trug. Ich musste aussehen wie ein Auto, so erstaunt, wie ich ihn anschaute. Schnaps??

„Ähm...", stammelte ich doch tatsächlich für einen Moment überrumpelt herum, bis ich an den kleinen Blumen herumzupfte, die in einer hellblauen Vase auf dem lackierten Holztisch standen. „Hast du ein Butterbier?"

Er warf mir einen unleserlichen Blick zu, bevor er sich zum Kühlschrank wandte und eine Flasche hervorzog. „Für dich immer."

Grinsend pflückte ich das gekühlte Getränk aus seiner Hand und fügte neckend hinzu: „Und was verlangt der Herr im Gegenzug?"

„Och..." Er ließ ein Weasley-typisches Grinsen auf seine Zügen erscheinen. „Ich wüsste da schon was."

Doch bevor er näher auf seine Ausführung eingehen konnte, schnüffelte ich. „Ist das, das Omelett?!", fragte ich mit alarmierter Stimme. Das sah zu gut für ein Omelett aus. Es roch zu gut für ein Omelett. Ich konnte Erstaunen und Panik nicht aus meiner Stimme verbannen. Dass George kochen konnte, na schön, aber SO gut?

„Was soll es sonst sein? Ein Furzkissen?" Verständnislos schaute er mich an, immer noch seine Hände neben mich gestützt. So nah.

„Dann lass uns essen", stammelte ich und schob mich an ihm vorbei. Der Tag war ja immer noch komisch!

Seufzend stieß er sich von der Tischkante ab und schaufelte mir das Omelett auf den Teller. Als ich Anstalten machte, das Teil in halb zu säbeln um ihm die andere Hälfte auf den Teller zu schieben, schickte er mir einen viel sagenden Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Sag nicht, dass du nur so einen Vogelklecks essen willst. Du isst gefälligst das ganze Omelett, ich mach mir ein neues."

Bevor ich protestierend den Mund öffnen konnte und Rechtfertigungen wie „Ich bin nicht so hungrig" und „Zuviel Essen vor dem Sex ist nicht gerade gut" anbringen konnte, hatte er mir wieder den Rücken zugewandt und bereitete sich summend seine Portion vor.

Na gut, vielleicht hatte ich doch so viel Hunger. Mein Magen brummelte zumindest deutlich seine Zustimmung und auch das Wasser in meinem Mund sprach definitiv dafür. Also führte ich langsam die erste Gabel zum Mund und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Was für ein Geschmack! Was für eine Note. Genial! Gustatorisch und olfaktorisch genau mein Geschmack!

„Ich glaube, ich mache dich zu meinem privaten Sklaven", verkündete ich inzwischen besser gelaunt und grinste zufrieden vor mich hin. Jetzt ging es mir wieder gut. Und nein, ich hatte nicht meine Tage.

Es lag einfach an George. Schon allein das freche Aussehen ließ mich Grinsen und wenn er herumalberte, konnte man nicht lange ernst bleiben. Dafür waren diese warmen Augen einfach viel zu anziehend...

Als ich bemerkte, wie sich ein verträumtes Lächeln auf meine Züge schlich und ich fröhlich mit den Zehen wackelte, schüttelte ich energisch den Kopf. So etwas war verträumtes Teenie-Gehabe. Aber... hatte ich nicht auch das Recht, mal ein Teenie zu sein?

„Hmm… ich könnte mir schlimmeres vorstellen, denke ich…", zwinkerte mir der Mann meiner Träume – ähm, streicht das wieder – belustigt zu und ich runzelte nur verwirrt die Stirn.

„Was?"

George kratzte die letzten Reste seines Omelettes aus der Pfanne auf den Teller und nickte in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. „Weißt du noch, dass du mich an eine Sache erinnern wolltest..." Er formte lautlos die Worte „Bett" und als sich Erkenntnis in meinen Augen widerspiegelte, wurde sein Grinsen noch eine Spur breiter.

„Erstmal will ich dieses göttliche Omelett verspeisen. Ich würde sagen, deine Mutter hat eine einwandfreie Erziehung erteilt… wenn man von einigen Spitzen absieht, aber hey, niemand ist perfekt!" Ich schob mir eine Gabel in den Mund und grinste verhalten, als er mich suspekt anschaute.

„Stellst du etwa die Perfektion meiner Person in Frage? Ich glaube, du musst mich doch an nichts erinnern…", muffelte er und setzte sich mir gegenüber – mit einem ziemlich beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck.

Fasziniert bemerkte ich, wie er sich beeilte, mit dem Essen fertig zu fertig. Bald war auch mein Teller leer und erwartungsvoll blickte ich mein Gegenüber an. „Du hast Recht - ich habe meine Forderung noch einmal überdacht. Anstatt mich lebenslänglich zu bedienen, reicht es für heute aus, wenn du mich massierst."

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich es liebe, wenn ich diesen völlig...- unerwarteten Gesichtsausdruck vor mir habe?

„Die letzte, die ich massiert habe, musste nach St. Mungos, um sich den Schultermuskel wieder einrenken zu lassen", erzählte er mir und trank einen Schluck Butter, „Solange du dir das vor Augen hältst, kann ich dich gerne massieren…"

Daraufhin konnte ich nur geschmeidig wie eine Katze aufstehen, mich ihm langsam nähern, meine Hand sein Kind entlang fahren und dann hinter ihm stehen bleiben. Vorsichtig beugte ich mich zu seinem Ohr: „Ich denke, du wirst dir heute ganz besondere Mühe geben", hauchte ich zuckersüß und fing dann an, ungerührt die Teller abzuräumen.

Für einen Moment lang starrte er nur auf die Vase, bis er sich einen Ruck gab und sich ebenso erhob. „Okay, dann lassen wir uns überraschen."

Er nahm mich sanft an die Hand, zog mich dafür aber umso zielstrebiger ins Schlafzimmer.

Sein Zimmer war anders, als ich es erwartet hätte. Die Möbel passten tatsächlich zusammen, und abgesehen von drei Boxershorts, einem Umhang und einer vereinsamten, grünen Socke lag nichts auf dem Boden. Ich hatte die Unordnung der Zwillinge noch sehr genau vor Augen.

Gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte, legte sich eine Hand vor meine Augen und warmer Atem streifte meine Wange.

„Lass dich führen", raunte er mir verführerisch ins Ohr, sodass mir prompt eine wohlige Gänsehaut über die Arme kroch. Sofort explodierte ein kleines, erwartungsvolles Feuerwerk in meinen unteren Regionen und lächelnd schloss ich die Augen, um seiner Forderung nachzukommen.

Mit kleinen Schritten dirigierte er mich zum Bett, das sich als erstaunlich bequem herausstellte. Als ich mich hingelegt hatte, spürte ich, wie das Bett erneut einsank, als George sich über mich kniete. Kein schlechtes Gefühl. Als seine Hände auch noch warm unter mein Shirt fuhren, konnte ich mir das zufriedene Seufzen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Also ich wäre schwer dafür, uns das Massieren für später auszuheben", erklärte er zwischen zwei Küssen und ich wusste zuerst nichts darauf zu sagen. Drei Küsse, und ich war gleich wie eine Marionette. Schrecklich. Aber es fühlte sich gerade auch so dermaßen gut an, dass ich tatsächlich kurz in Erwägung zog, dass Massieren tatsächlich auch als produktive Pause genutzt werden könnte. Dann allerdings spürte ich seine warmen Finger an meiner Hose und es machte irgendwie _Klick_.

Erneut zog sich gegen meinen Willen etwas in meinem Innersten zusammen und ich ließ zu, dass George vorsichtig mein Oberteil hoch rollte - ich half sogar dabei, es leichter über meinen Oberkörper zu streifen. Er zögerte einen Moment, als seine Finger an meinem BH-Verschluss verharrten.

„Weißt du George, ich bin doch erst fürs Massieren", lenkte ich ab, zog mir das Oberteil aber ganz über den Kopf, nachdem ich mich aufgerichtet hatte. „Ich hatte einen abgefuckten Scheißtag und würde mich später ärgern, dass ich nicht komplett entspannt war." Ich schaute ihn nachdenklich an und wartete auf ein Lächeln, Grinsen oder eine andere Geste des Verstehens.

Komischerweise erwiderte er meinen leeren Blick genauso, wie ich es tat, bis sich dann dennoch ein tröstendes Lächeln zeigte. „Okay." Mit sanften Händen drückte er mich wieder auf den Rücken und fuhr mit weichen Handflächen über meine Haut. „Wer ist denn für den ganzen Ärger verantwortlich?"

Mir geschlossenen Augen drehte ich mich auf den Bauch und verschränkte die Arme unter meinem Gesicht.

„Zu viele Leute. Dein herzallerliebster Bruder Ron zum Beispiel, der mich von Anbeginn des Ende der Prüfungen damit nervte, ob er durchfallen würde, oder nicht, oder wie oder wann. Meine Ohren bluten immer noch. Ich frage mich, woher er so spontan diese Leier-Leiden-Stimme her hatte…Na ja…" Ich kratzte mir an der Nase und seufzte entspannt auf, als er meinen Rücken liebkoste.

„… dazu kam natürlich auch noch der tollste und blödeste Schulsprecher aller Zeiten, Draco Malfoy, der mich mit seinen Sexabenteuern in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte…."

Seine Hände verharrten an meiner Wirbelsäule. „Wie - du und Malfoy?", keuchte er in einem solch entsetzen Tonfall auf, dass ich gegen meinen Willen kurz lachen musste.

„Nein, du Doofi. Er trompetet es nur ziemlich gerne in die Welt hinaus, wie er es mit Pansy treibt. Niveaulos, wenn du mich fragst." Ich seufzte.

„Was kümmert dich Draco Malfoy?", fragte er leise, während er sich zu mir nach unten lehnte, um mir einen kleinen Kuss auf den Nacken zu hauchen. „Er ist ein Nichts. Weniger als ein Nichts. Also denk nicht mehr an ihn."

„Ich habe ein Jahr lang neben seinem Zimmer geschlafen… die waren so laut, dass nicht einmal ein Silenciozauber was brachte", schimpfte ich leise aber aufgebracht und zuckte kurz zusammen, als er eine besonders verspannte Stelle erwischte. Seine warmen Hände legten sich beständig und ruhig auf meine gemarterten Muskeln und ich spürte das Kribbeln der Energie, die er mir gab.

„Du hättest dir Watte in dir Ohren stecken können", meinte er dann irgendwann langsam und strich mit seinem Daumen meine Rippe entlang. Kurzes Lachen – warum war ich auch so empfindlich kitzelig?

„Watte?", wiederholte ich nur skeptisch, „Na, du bist witzig. Wenn nicht mal Silencio hilft..." Plötzlich überkam mich der der Drang, auf seinem Bett kurz rauf- und runterzuwippen. Es war tatsächlich still und nicht so knarrend und ruckelnd wie meine alte Kiste in Hogwarts.

Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schielte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Weißt du", begann ich mit einem unschuldigen Wimpernschlag, „Jetzt, wo der Rücken gemacht ist, wollen die Beine auch verwöhnt werden..."

Lachend schüttelte er den Kopf und half mir, mich zurück auf den Rücken zu drehen. Natürlich holte er sich dabei ein zwei Belohnungsküsse ab, ehe er sich sehr gewissenhaft meinen Schenkeln zuwandte.

„Aber du weißt schon, dass ich dir dafür die Hose ausziehen muss, oder?", fragte er unsicher und grinste dabei sein Grinsen, in das ich mich glatt verlieben könnte.

„Ja, ich denke, dass ist mir klar…", lächelte ich.

Ich strampelte etwas, um ihm beim Ausziehen meiner engen Hose zu helfen. Da ich allerdings die Tatsache ungerecht fand, dass ich nur noch in Slip vor ihm lag, während er noch vollständig angekleidet war, richtete ich mich auf und krallte mich in seinem T-Shirt fest.

„Wir wollen hier, bevor es weitergeht, abererstmal ein wenig Gleichgewicht schaffen", säuselte ich schläfrig und zupfte an seinem Shirt. Es war blau. Und es war absolut störend. Ich wollte die glatte, wunderbare Brust spüren. Doch als ich es regelrecht von ihm runter operiert hatte, störte ich immer noch etwas.

„Und die Jeans kannst du auch gerne ausziehen", sagte ich trocken, hatte aber ganz schnell Probleme, den Mund wieder zu schließen – um Sabberfäden zu vermeiden – als er daraufhin nur siegessicher grinsend vom Bett aufstand – es schwappte gewöhnungsbedürftig – und sich lasziv in Pose stellte.

Mensch – wir lange ein Mann sich damit aufhalten konnte, seine Jeans auszuziehen!

Verdammt! Wo war die Kamera, wenn man sie brauchte? Ich konzentrierte mich also darauf, mir möglichst jedes Detail einzuprägen, in dem meine Augen ausgiebig über seinen Körper huschten. Gespielt unbekümmert lehnte ich zurück, als er seine Hände langsam zu seinem Ledergürtel wandern ließ. Ich ließ ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen, während er mit einem selbst überzeugten Grinsen, den Reißverschluss öffnete. Doch kurz, bevor die Hose herunterrutschen sollte, hielt er sie noch am Bund fest und zwinkerte mir spöttisch zu.

Augenverdrehend drehte ich mich weg, schaute ihn nicht weiter an. Es kostet Kraft und unendliche Überwindung, aber ich hielt durch.

„Bedenke, dass vorher noch meine Beine ein Sonderprogramm benötigen. Lass dir also lieber nicht zu viel Zeit, sonst sitzen wir hier Weihnachten noch…" Was auch immer ich noch sagen wollte, blieb in der Luft hängen. Mit einem schwungvollen Satz hatte er sich auf mich geschmissen. Und das Bett war noch heil; es bewegte sich nur unnatürlich hin- und herwabernd. Prüfend drückte ich in die Matratze.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Mann sich so schnell seiner Kleidung entledigen konnte? Und da das Bett scheinbar auch standhielt - denn hört, hört: Es war ein Muggel-Wasserbett! - lächelte ich George nur willkommen an und breitete die Arme aus.

„Passend zu deinen Quietsch-Entchen, hmm?", fragte ich amüsiert und musste laut lachen, als er sich irritiert am Kopf kratzte. „Quietsch-Entchen?"

„Na, deine Lieblings-Boxer", erinnerte ich ihn immer noch lachend und es wurde auch nicht besser, als seine Miene sich erleuchtete und er ins Gelächter mit einfiel.

Heute hatte er eine klassisch schwarze. Nicht übel – aber ungewöhnlich langweilig.

„Komm her", schnurrte ich und griff nach seinem Nacken als er sich über mich stützte. All meine Bedenken über die Prüfungen, über Malfoy, den Stress, die Verspannungen und über das Wasserbett waren vertrieben, als er mich in den folgenden Kuss verwickelte. Ich schloss genießerisch die Augen, während ich mich langsam zurücklehnte und ihn mit mir zog, sodass sein warmer Körper über meinem lag.

Gierig fuhr ich meine zitternden Finger seine Seiten lang, küsste seine Haut, schmeckte das Salz. Ich fühlte mich gut, so gut, wie schon Tage nicht mehr und George hätte inzwischen alles mit mir machen können. Doch dann löste er sich ohne Vorwarnungen vor mir und widmete sich tatsächlich meinen Schenkeln. Sanft küsste er die Innenseiten bis zu den Knien; pustete leicht wie eine Briese über meine Haut und strich meine Waden hinunter bis zu den Füßen.

Merlin sei Dank, hatte ich mir gestern noch die Fußnägel geschnitten.

Also wackelten meine Zehen ihm schon erwartungsvoll entgegen, doch er stützte sich nur grinsend wieder nach vorn, um mit seinen wandernden Fingern an meinem Slip zu verharren.

„Na, na… hast du da nicht was vergessen?", fragte ich unschuldig und tickte ihn von hinten mit meinem Fuß an. Mehr als ein raues Lachen bekam ich nicht zur Antwort.

Ich drehte den Kopf mit einem gespielten Schmollen zur Seite, doch eine verräterische Gänsehaut war ein Indiz dafür, dass es mich sehr wohl beeinflusste, was George da mit mir anstellte. Langsam streifte er mir auch noch das letzte Kleidungsstück ab, sodass ich im nächsten Moment wieder Japsen in seine amüsiert-dreinblickenden Augen sah.

„Na, na, ist das vielleicht doch jemand ungeduldig? Wie mag Madame es denn heute? Klassisch und brav oder mal anders?" Viel sagend wackelte er mit seinen Augenbrauen und ich wusste nicht so wirklich, was ich sagen sollte.

Also versuchte ich, erst einmal etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Was nicht einfach war, wenn er links und rechts neben mir aufgestützt über mich thronte. Also lehnte ich mich versuchsweise auf die Seite und setzte einen grübelnden Gesichtsausdruck auf, als plötzlich ein unheilvolles Knirschen ertönte, gefolgt von bedrohlichen Gluckergeräuschen.

Irritiert sah ich zu George. „Hast du das auch gehört?"

Auch er zerfurchte seine Brauen und verlagert sein Gewicht etwas zur Seite. Es gluckerte erneut.

„Das klingt leicht ungesund…", gab er leise zu und rollte sich neben mich. Ein Fehler. Denke ich. Das Gluckern schwoll nämlich zu einem undefinierbaren Geräusch an.

Wir schauten uns beide erschrocken an, als sich das Geräusch zu einem Rauschen anschwoll und ein plötzlicher, lauter Knall ertönte, sodass ich vor Schreck aufkreischte.

Im nächsten Moment lagen wir beide pitschnass in den Resten des Wasserbettes auf dem Boden und spuckten Wasser. Gerade, als sich George ächzend aufrichtete, erklangen Geräusche vom Erdgeschoss. Merlin, schlechter hätte der Zeitpunkt nicht sein können! Jetzt war der andere Weasley-Zwilling schon zurück und wir saßen inmitten dieses Desasters!

Gerade, als ich mir das jahrelange Foppen ausführlich in Gedanken ausmalte, rief Fred die Treppe hoch: „Freeeeeed! Bin wieder dahaaaaa!"

Jaah, das wissen wir, denn-... Moment mal.

„Fred?", keuchte ich fast schon schockiert über die Entdeckung.

Doch anstatt auf meine Frage einzugehen, grinste er nur schief und kommentierte: "In Zukunft sollten wir uns andere Bleiben suchen, die Betten gehen immer kaputt."

-------------------------------------------

_Fred, der hat den Schalk im Nacken,_

_Sowas kann er doch nicht mit Hermine machen!_

_Ihr könntet uns 'nen Kuchen backen,_

_oder auch einfach 'ne Reviewflut entfachen! _


End file.
